gcheungfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gcheung28/21 Ways to Save the Day
Admit it. You’ve probably fantasized about using the Force to keep your parents out of your room, or summoning a patronus to ward off that crazy dog from down the street. We’ve taken fan submissions and made a list of the Top 21 go-to moves you would use to save the day from any movie, comic, TV show, video game, or book. Check them out, and major kudos to our registered fans who made the list: Acast, KCCreations, Mattwo, Ezio Editore da California, Henryjh98, ŚPASTIC FRIDGE, Monkey.D.Me, Yamakaru, SlayerFanGirl, Josh Lefelhocz, Adzboo, Klom99, Benknightprime, SilverFlight, Dechel-Auslly-Flyna, and OVERPOWERED99. 1. Use Toph's earthbending skills! FACT: In the Avatar universe, more earthbenders are born in the season of spring than in any other season. Read more >> 2. I choose... FACT: Although Charizard has occasionally referred as one of the most overpowering and ruthless Pokémon, in some Pokedex entries, it says that it will never hurt an opponent weaker than itself. Read more >> 3. Grab a hobbit FACT: The Hobbits of the Shire developed the custom of giving away gifts on their birthdays instead of receiving them. Read more >> 4. Sailor Scouts, unite! FACT: To this day, Earth is the only planet that was never given an official Sailor Senshi, being represented by Tuxedo Mask instead. Read more >> 5. Jedi mind tricks and lightsabers FACT: Early Jedi were known to utilize shields and armor to protect themselves in battle, and used blaster pistols as well as lightsabers in combat. Read more >> 6. Enter Bankai! FACT: Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara are the only known individuals who have attained Bankai through a far shorter, yet much more dangerous method, and attained Bankai in 3 days. Read more >> 7. Enter the Avatar State FACT: If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist. Read more >> 8. Use the sonic screwdriver FACT: The Doctor gave Vastra a sonic screwdriver as a gift. Hers has a red tip. Read more >> 9. Use the Ocarina of Time FACT: The Ocarina of Time appears in both Super Smash Bros. and its sequel Super Smash Bros. Melee during their respective opening cinemas. Read more >> 10. Time for the Fist of Rage! FACT: Monkey D. Garp has super strength and punches his grandsons as a gag technique to "show" his love. In the FUNimation sub, this is called Fist of Love. Read more >> 11. Gideon's pixel katana FTW FACT: The game Fruit Ninja actually added a pixel sword to their list of unlockable swords for use in the game because the development team saw the Scott Pilgrim movie and loved the concept. The sword can be unlocked when you achieve 50 different fruit combo's of 3 or higher. Read more >> 12. [http://trigun.wikia.com/wiki/Punisher Blow people away with Trigun's Cross Gun aka The Punisher] FACT: There are supposedly only ten Punishers in existence. Read more >> 13. A Kamehameha should do the trick FACT: Kamehameha is the name of the cultural Hawaiian king, but Kamehameha also means "Turtle Destruction Wave" in Japanese. Read more >> 14. Blast some yōki FACT: Bakusaiga was Sesshōmaru's signature weapon, and it is the manifestation of his own poison claws and his true demonic powers and abilities. Read more >> 15. FUS RO DAH! FACT: 44 Dragon Souls are needed to unlock every shout in the vanilla game, and FUS RO DAH, or Unrelenting Force, only requires one soul. Read more >> 16. Hulk out! FACT: Stan Lee revealed that Hulk went from gray to green because at the time, Marvel had ink problems, causing the strips to look weird. Green was chosen to make the Hulk look more like a monster. Read more >> 17. Go, go Power Rangers! FACT: Lord Zedd is the first American-made villain with absolutely no Super Sentai counterpart. Read more >> 18. Use the powers of Rinnegan FACT: Rinne is the Japanese term for Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation or rebirth in several Indian religions, and this is reflected in the names of all Six Paths of Pain. Read more >> 19. Freeze with Elsa's ice powers! FACT: Originally, Elsa was to be the main villain of the film (like most adaptations of The Snow Queen), but the writers felt that her song, "Let It Go", made her seem well-meaning and sympathetic so she became a heroine. Read more >> 20. Get a little help from a Divergent FACT: Tris is the smallest initiate and the second Abnegation transfer to Dauntless after Four. Read more >> 21. Use a fiery Dragon Blade FACT: Inferno is one of three tools used to influence or control dragons, along with Valka's staff and Drago's bull hook. Read more >> Category:Blog posts